


Happy new years day, Tia.

by Demih8



Category: TiaJohn shippers
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I dunno why i did this ok, adorable egbert asdfghjkl, just for fun i guess ;u;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demih8/pseuds/Demih8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See note, at the the end<br/><3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy new years day, Tia.

You're name is **John Egbert,** and boy do you love today.

It's wintertime, and you're going to a party..... Diva and Dave's idea.  
You hate them,  
yet,  
you care for them.  
Well, they are you're friends so there's no reason not t--  
You're babbling on again.  
 _Geez._  
How many times has that happend today?  
You make your way towards the house, loud music, bright lights, it..it looks amazing.  
You make your way in and immeditely get greeted by Diva aka Sophie.  
   
 _"Hey John! Glad you could make it!"_ she yells over the loud music.  
   
 _"It's no problem! I thought it would be fun to tag along."_ you say.  
   
Diva shows you were the punch and the food is.  
And then she goes to make her way towards Dave who hugs her tight and smiles.  
But..wheres, _Tia?_  
Shair notices how worried you are, and then says like she can read you're mind:  
   
 _"Tia isn't coming until later! Enjoy yourself, squirt!"_  
   
She lightly punchs you on your arm and you laugh.

  
 **==== >**

  
It's about 2 hours later, _where is she?_  
   
You all make you're way outside for a snowball fight.  
 _Kali,Mia,Diva,Shair,RS,Roxy,Jade and Vriska_ , against you, _Clyde,Dave,Jake,Karkat and Sollux._  
Not very fair is it?  
RS whispers something to the girls team,  
they all start throwing snowballs.  
 **ALL AT YOU!**  
The boys try defending you but it won't work you're too out matched.  
When they finally stop, someone hits you with a snowball to the head and you fall over, sitting in a pile of snow.You look up to see.  
It's..  
It's Tia!!  
She's giggling..and it's...adorable..  
She is wearing a aqua dress that makes her shine,  it comes with a jacket, and she's wearing a scarf thats a little too long, and ear muffs.  
She looks ridiculously cute right now.  
She holds her hand out to get you up,  
you accept it,  
but,  
you pull her down on top of you and kiss her, because jesus, you haven't seen her for ages.  
She's enitrely red and looks at you with those _gorgeous_ sky blue eyes.  
   
 **==== > **  
   
After the snowball fight and you getting your _flirty_ on with Tia, you all decide to watch the fireworks outside, you stand next to Tia, you're both looking at the amazing contrast of colors and fireworks in the sky, it's beautfiul.  
...  
You _slide_ your hand into Tia's...  
...she won't mind..  
That is until she wraps her scarf around you're neck which _pulls_ you two closer.  
You whisper in her ear:  
   
 _"Happy new years day, Tia."_  
....  
 _"I love you."_  
She smiles.  
 _"I love you too." **  
**_

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for no reason whatsoever and shit it's short.  
> maybe because i'm bored and it's 12 am in the morning, still.  
> I hope you like it, I'll see if i feel like doing more chapters :u <3  
> And I did this for a friend, she wanted it uploaded on here.


End file.
